


Consecration

by gamora (orphan_account)



Series: Wiccan!Cas verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Wiccan!Cas, Witchcraft, witch!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel said he wanted to "consecrate" him, Dean pictured it a lot sexier than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consecration

**Author's Note:**

> Mature rating because Dean and Cas get to talking a lil' suggestively, and kissing without shirts on, but I can't write smut for the life of me (even though I consume it like a goddamn animal. Sorry mom.) Consecration is witch-speak for cleansing an object, or letting the universe know that a certain object is going to be used as a power tool for magic.
> 
> Reblog the verse masterpost on tumblr here: http://caswitch.tumblr.com/post/97166984897/wiccan-cas-a-deancas-hs-au-the-verse-pt

The full moon had always been Castiel’s favorite.

It was mostly about the opportunities.  It t was the time of month he could charge crystals, make moon water, leave offerings, and most importantly, sit underneath her light and think.  Usually he would try and keep his mind blank, but sooner or later, his thoughts would drift to Dean.  Normally he’d try to work through them, or push them away, but this full moon was different.  

He and Dean had been dating for a month and one week, and Cas had been thinking more and more of ways he could incorporate Dean into his practice.  Of course, he wasn’t trying to convert him or anything of the sort, but the idea of having him there during a full moon seemed oddly fitting.  It was about energy, and nothing made Cas feel stronger or more centered than how he loved Dean.

## ☽ O ☾

“Do I have to stay still?”

Dean was laying down on a blanket in Castiel’s backyard, eyes closed.  The sun had long since set, and the moon was beginning to rise from behind the rolling hills.  There were four candles set towards each of the directions in a circle around the blanket, each surrounded with corresponding herbs and crystals, his altar set to the north where a tray of incense burned.    
  
“Don’t try and stay still, just – try and relax,”  Cas suggested, as he placed his hands at the hem of Dean’s shirt.  “I’m going to take this off, is that okay?”

One of Dean’s eyes peeked open and he gave Cas a grin.

“You know, if you wanted to get laid, you really didn’t need to set all this up.”

Cas laughed quietly as he began to pull Dean’s shirt up over his head.  Leave it to Dean to turn a sacred practice into an innuendo.

“That’s not what this is about,”  Cas insisted, a blush creeping over his cheeks as he set the shirt down near the altar.  “Maybe later,”  he added, almost inaudibly.  

Dean heard.

## ☽ O ☾

By the time it was eleven o’clock, everything was almost ready.  Castiel had taken his time crafting several sigils - one for purity, one for power, and one for love.  The purity sigil was painted on Dean’s forehead in white paint.  The second, for power, was drawn around his belly-button in a purple paint - it had taken a while to get it there, with Dean complaining that it tickled every five seconds.  The last was placed over his heart, in pink, and when Cas was finished drawing the sigils he pressed a kiss to it for good measure.

“What exactly is the, uh, goal of all this?”  Dean asked, watching Cas grab various crystals and herbs and bring them closer to the blanket.

Cas paused, bit his lip, then turned his face to the floor.

“It’s hard to - I just - don’t want you to think it’s strange,”  he said quietly, grabbing a bowl filled with water and dropping several crystals inside.

“Cas, I’m not sure if you’ve seen what I’m doing right now, but if I thought any of this was strange I’d already be long gone.”

Cas looked down at Dean, shirtless, covered in sigils.  Right.  Good point.

“When I indite a new power tool into my altar, I consecrate it.  Consecration is a process of cleansing where you assign an object power.  For me, the full moon is about purifying and charging, working with energy.  And when you consecrate something, or charge it, you remove all of the negative energy and replace it with light.”  Cas set the bowl north of the circle, near Dean’s head, and the altar.  “I was hoping to consecrate you.  If you’re okay with that.”  
  
Cas heard Dean swallow.  He waited for him to get up, wipe the markings off and leave. But as the seconds dragged on, neither of those things happened.  
  
“Okay,”  he said.  His voice was wavering.  “Let’s do this.”

## ☽ O ☾

Castiel placed the three sigils on his own hands before they began.

Love, power, purity.  He repeated it in his mind as he gently ran his fingertips over Dean’s abdomen.  Everything was quiet, save for the crickets chirping in the background, and Castiel was suddenly thankful he lived in the country.  
  
“I’m going to say some things you might not understand, please ask questions later,”  Cas warned, before swinging a leg over to sit atop Dean’s pelvis.  He closed his eyes, the light of the moon shining on him as he let out a deep breath.  
  
“Hoath nanaeel ol oiad.”  His father had insisted in teaching him and his brothers Enochian when he was younger.  Nothing substantial, just fragments, but he had finally found a use for it.  “Ecrin exentaser.”  
  
After that, he fell silent.  There was a few heavy moments before he felt light in his shoulders.  It began as just a tingling, spreading through his arms, down to the tips of his fingers still resting on Dean’s skin.  It spread then, softly seeping through each and every rib, gripping his spine and filling his lungs.  Light, light, light.  It was everywhere.  It was lawless, and it was flowing into him too fast to control.    
  
With the last of his concentration, he breathed in, his fingers pressing into Dean’s chest a bit harder as he tried to direct the light.  Heal him, he insisted, purify him.  Make him strong.  
  
His hands were shaking.  Castiel was the conduit, and all the love he could collect was spilling into Dean, filling those little cracks neither of them knew about and patching up the torn heartstrings.  He could hear Dean breathing too, above the wind, above the light.    
  
Just for a moment, neither of them existed.  

“I love you,”  said Castiel.

Suddenly, they returned.

His eyes opened with a snap to see that all the candles had blown out but one.  It was the north candle, burning bright as the rest of them smoked.  Castiel wasn’t sure what had happened, but he’d never experienced anything like it.  
  
“I - I didn’t know that would…”  he trailed off, looking down at Dean and feeling his blood run cold.    
  
Dean’s eyes were wide open, and shining in the moonlight was a few tears.  
  
“Dean, are you okay?”  Cas asked, a hand coming up to brush against his face.  “I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened, I got carried away..”  
  
“No,”  Dean cut him off.  “I’m fine, it just felt like…”  
  
“Too much?”  Cas suggested, using his thumb to brush away one of the tears.  
  
“I don’t know how to explain it, Cas,”  he said, propping himself up on his elbows and giving a wavering smile.  “You - you seemed so focused, and I’ve never really had anyone doing all this - “ he nodded towards the candles,“ - kinda stuff for me.  I thought that it was just fun and games, I didn’t realize that I’d feel something.”  
  
“Energy transfer can be overwhelming.  I should’ve just asked you to meditate with me,”  Cas said, shaking his head and beginning to climb off Dean’s lap.  He was stopped by two hands on his arms, holding him in place.  
  
“Hey, it might’ve been a little overwhelming, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t like it,”  Dean said, his smile melting Castiel’s heart just that little bit more until he collapsed forward and kissed Dean slowly.  They remained like that for a few minutes, Castiel’s blood pounding in his own ears as Dean kissed away every fear and regret he thought he’d had.  
  
“And Cas?”  Dean asked, as he pressed more kisses to the skin of his neck.  
  
“Yes, Dean?”  Castiel’s mind was a million miles away, already trying to figure out the quickest way to get Dean off the blanket and back upstairs to his bedroom.  
  
“I love you too.”


End file.
